This study is designed to evaluate the metabolic effects of 4 weeks of rhIGF-I in patients with type II diabetes mellitus, including assessment of insulin, C-peptide, lipid, and IGF binding proteins, as well as measures of insulin resistance and sensitivity and body composition.